


"I...sold it."

by Doreling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021, TFF14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: In loose terms, Caelum did indeed 'sell' his dose of Liberespirare
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021





	"I...sold it."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pureblood Pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39096) by murkybluematter. 



Caelum walks into his lab, pondering his next idea for shaped imbuing, when he notices the presence of another intruding on his haven. Crouch Jr. was rifling through his cupboards and making a general havoc in Caelum’s lab.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Crouch whips his head up to stare at Caelum like the kneazel caught with its paw in the butterbeer barrel. He thought he sees a flash of angered irritation before it gives way to fearful deference. The excuse of a man sweeps into a deep bow; a full eighty degrees, acknowledging a servant to their master.

“Heir Lestrange, I most sincerely apologize for the mess. I have no acceptable excuse for my behavior. I have acted most abhorrently.” The words are spoiled by the simpering air the coward breathes. “I was hoping to speak with you, about unrelated things, but your lab has captivated my attention. How did you make it the most comfortable and efficiently staged lab in Britain?”

Caelum frowns, knowing cheap flattery as a distraction when he hears it. But alas, his mother will be most displeased if she hears he was unaccepting of an apology from her …friend, especially in her home. He only just nods in acknowledgement towards the man before saying, “What is your question?”

“I have some questions about your apprenticeship with the Potions Guild. I’ve heard you are progressing quite far in your studies?” The man walks closer to Caelum, thankfully leaving his mess behind where Caelum can clean it up later, and charge Crouch with a full list of replacement materials; there’s shattered phials and scattered ingredients all over the floor, and what looks to be a brass stirring rod bent cleanly in two.

“While I would be delighted to elaborate on my education, why did you enter my lab instead of waiting in the parlor and sending for me? You must admit, your behavior has been most atrocious and unbecoming of a man of your station.” Great Merlin was that horrid to phrase without seventeen snarls and insults added in.

“Again, I regret my actions, and will of course, pay for all damages I’ve caused. No doubt I will be most indebted to your family.” The bastard has the nerve to not hide his smirk, betting on Lestrange pride and his acquaintance with Caelum’s parents to have his debt waived. As if he _knows_ Caelum will have to ask for any reparative funds to be directed towards actually fixing his lab. Caelum glowers.

“We’ll discuss your debt later. Let us renege to the parlor. I’ll call for a tea service, if you are still impressed with the need to hear about my academic pursuits.”

Caelum lets the fucker pass in front of him and lead the way, because he sure as hell isn’t letting his back be exposed to attack. He has Hestin bring a full service, but doesn’t indulge in any of it himself. Crouch sips his tea happily.

“I do enjoy such delights. Wouldn’t you agree, Rodolphus?” Caelum’s father emerges from his poorly hidden study and joins the two, sitting in his favored wing-back. “I was just about to inquire about your son’s internship.”

“Apprenticeship, actually,” Rodolphus corrects, much to Caelum’s surprise and joy. “As I understand, he’s on track with Master Whittaker to start working on his own Mastery thesis within the coming year. Is this true, Caelum?”

“Yes,”

“Absolutely _fascinating_. Tell me, how diverse is your portfolio?” Crouch is looking at Caelum in victory, while Caelum is still stuck on his father _knowing_ things about him.

“I am, of course, well versed in both Aconite Alleviation and Wolfsbane, brewing the former when I was sixteen. Master Whittaker has overseen my brewing of many other Transformative Potions, as is his specialty. I can brew double-layered potions and am learning with him on adding more layers and indirect stirring. I can work well with an assistant, having successfully brewed Liberespirare. I am also one of three known brewers to be able to Shaped Imbue.”

Caelum tries to not beam as Father looks approvingly at him. Crouch is idiotically surprised.

“That is certainly an impressive achievement.” Crouch swallows. “I will admit to another sin I have committed in your home, Lord Lestrange. I am not here to merely satiate my own curiosity of rising talent, but at the bequest of our reverent Lord Riddle.”

With all the elegance of a pureblood lady in her natural habitat, Bellatrix flows into the parlor. “Anything my Lord requests is, of course, at his service.” She settles primly on a chaise, flicking her glare toward Caelum for just a moment.

Crouch is ecstatic as far as Caelum can tell, even as his own dread is rising from Mother’s arrival.

“Our Lord is looking for a brewer to provide his tournament with a few rather advanced potions. Master Snape is unavailable for this position, so I’ve been scouting for a brewer with talent.” By the _gods_ is Caelum already sick of his nasally drone, even if this sounds like a most excellent opportunity to showcase his skills.

“And you think my son has the ability for such a prestigious position?”

“Most certainly, Lady Lestrange. Our Lord would be most pleased to take on your son as an official brewer for the True Triwizard Tournament.”

“Caelum, you’ll be _delighted_ to brew for anything Lord Riddle asks of you, _won’t you?_ ”

Caelum swallows and nods at the venom Mother spat at him. He _will_ brew for Lord Riddle, but not because she demanded he do so. He’ll brew to show her that he’s _good at Potions_.

“Excellent. Unfortunately, I must cut our time here short today, but I will be in touch with you, Heir Lestrange.” Crouch stands to take his leave, placing his empty teacup back on the tray. “Lord Riddle will be in touch.”

After supper, when Caelum is done speaking of his achievements with his suddenly enthusiastic parents, he goes up to his lab to clean up. It is unfortunate he doesn’t notice a potion missing from its locked and warded drawer until he receives his receipt from Lord Riddle.

Amidst the numerous materials and ingredients he’s been reimbursed for, there is a small charge written off for one dosage of Liberespirare.


End file.
